


Wrapped Up In You

by lemonmangosorbet



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Ugly Sweaters, just boyfriends being cute in winter :3c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmangosorbet/pseuds/lemonmangosorbet
Summary: “Then what’s the problem? You want me to take it off because you think it’s ugly?”“Ugly is too kind a word for what I really think of it.”My fic forSmall Fandom Fest 23and a gift for Eva, based on her prompt:hideous yet supremely huggable sweaters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts).



> I highly recommend you search for 'ugly 90s sweaters' in Google images and just soak up the results lmao :')

“Harry, what is that monstrosity?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Harry had barely been in Albert’s apartment for more than a minute; barely had time to get his jacket off, and something was already bothering Albert.

 

“ _That._ ” Albert stressed, gesturing to the sweater that had been revealed when Harry removed his jacket.

 

Harry glanced down, as if he’d forgotten what he was wearing; Albert could hardly believe anyone could forget putting _that_ sweater on.

 

“Oh, this? Margaret  made it for me.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Margaret Lanterman. You know, the Log Lady?”

 

“Right, well, can you take it off? It’s hideous.”

 

Harry let out a snort of laughter, and Albert didn’t understand what was so funny.

 

“You know, if you want me to take my clothes off, you could just ask.” Harry gave Albert one of his trademark smirks, the type that lifted one corner of his mouth more than the other.

 

He settled on the couch in Albert’s apartment, and every garish colour on his sweater clashed with the colour of the couch.

 

Albert felt his ears burning,

 

“I’m not trying to get you naked as soon as you walk through my door, you oaf. I am capable of some self-restraint.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at that and continued,

 

“Then what’s the problem? You want me to take it off because you think it’s ugly?”

 

“Ugly is too kind a word for what I really think of it.”

 

Albert didn’t sit. Despite Harry just arriving in Seattle and his apartment, they needed to go out for groceries. Harry’s visit had been pre-planned, however Albert’s working week had been much more hectic than originally expected, and there was nothing in the kitchen of any nutritional value.

 

“Please tell me you are only wearing that travesty of wool out of politeness to the Log Lady.”

 

“No,” Harry hesitated, “I like it.”

 

“Harry!”

 

“And it’s warm! You’d be grateful for a sweater like this one when the snow starts to fall.”

 

Albert crossed his arms and shook his head,

 

“Trust me, I wouldn’t. Now take it off. I’m not going to the grocery store with you dressed like that.”

 

It wasn’t just the sweater that was the issue here; Harry had obviously come to Seattle directly from work. He was still wearing his green uniform trousers and work boots; although at this point Albert was unsure whether there was any difference between Harry’s workwear and casual clothes.

 

“The grocery store?” Harry checked his watch, “It’s getting late. Couldn’t we just find a diner and grab a bite to eat?”

 

“Even worse, there’s no way I’m being seen at any eating establishment with you dressed like that.”

 

Harry chuckled again and stood up, making his way over to where Albert was. His hands found their place on Albert’s waist, and Harry gave him a warm smile.

 

“You’re being ridiculous.” Harry said softly.

 

“Your sweater is ridiculous, and you’re ridiculous for wanting to wear it.” Albert crossed his arms.

 

“I guess we’re quite a match then, huh?”

 

Harry kissed Albert, soft and slow, and Albert couldn’t help relaxing into it; Harry had that sort of effect on him. He kept his arms wrapped around Albert even as they separated from their kiss. The action might have convinced Albert that the sweater wasn’t that bad, but now he was in Harry’s arms, and up close and personal to the sweater, he noticed something else that mortified him.

 

“Harry, have you been sitting on my couch in a sweater covered in animal hair?”

 

An apologetic smile spread across Harry’s face; he was guilty.

 

“Harry!”

 

“I’m sorry Albert,” Harry raised a hand to rub at the back of his neck, and tilted his head, “Lucy and Andy took Wally to visit Lucy’s parents, and they needed someone to take in their cat for a few days.”

 

“And let me guess: Twin Peaks most helpful Sheriff was there to offer his services.”

 

Harry blushed and responded with a smile and a quiet, “Yes.”

 

Albert sighed and shook his head. Harry’s expression was too adorable to even consider getting legitimately mad at him.

 

“I invite you to my home, and you repay me by getting cat hair all over my couch and committing crimes against fashion?”

 

Harry pulled Albert into a tight hug, much to his surprise. He spoke gently near Albert’s ear as he squeezed him, “I’ll make up for it later.”

 

Harry had won; he was able to keep wearing his sweater despite Albert’s earlier protestations. Albert considered that being in love had made him too soft. He would never have let anyone else get away with bringing animal hair into his home.

  
  


* * *

 

It was fast approaching midnight, and Albert was in bed. After a filling meal at the diner Harry wanted to stop at, the exhaustion of the workday set in, and Albert found himself hardly able to keep his eyes open as they drank an after-dinner coffee back at his apartment. He decided it was for the best; he had to be at the Bureau early for a meeting regarding the current case they were working on.

 

But despite Albert’s tiredness, he found that once he was lying in bed, he was unable to fall asleep. It was probably down to the fact that Harry was in his home. He couldn’t rest easily in his empty bed knowing that Harry was just in the other room.

 

Also, it was as if Mother Nature had heard Harry’s earlier mention of snow. As soon as they left the apartment, tiny flakes of it started to fall. The snowfall continued throughout their evening meal and even when they got back home, so now the apartment felt a lot colder. Despite Albert using his thickest duvet, he could still feel the cold. He tossed and turned, cursing winter under his breath. Harry said he’d join Albert soon, but for Albert it wasn’t soon enough.

 

Albert lost track of how much time had passed, but eventually he heard the bedroom door open. He kept his eyes closed, waiting for Harry to join him in bed. He could hear Harry moving around the room, going to brush his teeth; the usual bedtime routine Albert had gotten used to since they started dating. He waited expectantly to feel Harry’s warm chest press against his back, their usual sleeping position when they were together, but to his surprise that’s not what he felt.

 

“Harry! What the fuck?!”

 

Albert’s exclamation was only met with laughter from Harry, who tightly wrapped his arms around Albert to stop him from squirming away. Harry had gotten into bed with the damn sweater on.

 

“What the fuck are you doing Truman?!”

 

“Well, you were complaining earlier when we went out that you were cold, so I thought I’d show you the benefits of this sweater.”

 

“By getting fucking cat hair in my sheets?!”

 

There was a struggle as Albert tried to break free from Harry’s grip, but Harry was stronger than him and able to pin him to the mattress. Albert stopped trying to break free when he noticed the position they were in; he was flat on his back, his wrists pinned to the bed by Harry’s hands. Harry was on top of him now, straddling him, and that’s when Albert looked down and noticed.

 

“You’re wearing that damn sweater, and nothing else?”

 

It was very difficult for Albert to be annoyed now.

 

“Yeah,” Harry spoke softly, and it was too dark to see if he was blushing, but Albert could see the outline of a coy smile, “I told you, I wanted to show you the benefits.”

 

Harry released his hold on Albert’s wrists, and there was no more struggle; he stayed put. Harry took one of Albert’s hands in his own and lifted his sweater so he could press Albert’s hand against his stomach.

 

A small gasp escaped from Harry at the sensation of Albert’s hand against his skin,

 

“A-ah! Your hands are cold.”

 

“Yeah,” Albert murmured, his gaze fixated on the sweater and where his hand was underneath it, “I’ve always had this problem in the winter.”

 

“Why don’t you warm them then?” Harry suggested, the tone of his voice was shy.

 

Albert couldn’t believe how shy Harry was being, even though it was him that had taken the initiative to jump into bed like this. If anything, it made him even more irresistible.

 

Albert ran his hand over Harry’s toned stomach, and Harry sighed happily. Albert’s other hand joined the first, and they travelled up over Harry’s chest. Soon Albert was sitting up, Harry still straddling him but now they were chest to chest. His hands were still under the sweater, now on Harry’s back, appreciating the warmth of his skin.

 

Harry leaned in and kissed Albert deeply and intimately. When they pulled away to catch their breath, Harry pressed his forehead against Albert’s.

 

“I told you I’d make it up to you.”

 

Albert smiled,

 

“Yes, I remember.”

 

Albert found he had no more complaints to make about the sweater.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, there's more :3c

Harry looked at his watch again. It was late; well past the time Albert should have gotten home. He tried not to worry about it while he watched TV; he knew how dedicated Albert was to his work, and he also knew Albert would try and get home as soon as he could. And despite how busy he was at work, he had at least called in the afternoon, said he would be working late, and told Harry to eat dinner without him. Harry was disappointed they wouldn’t be able to eat together that evening, but there was always tomorrow night.

 

He heard the sound of Albert’s keys in the door, and he immediately rushed to the entrance hallway to greet him. Albert was setting his briefcase down on the floor, and removing his jacket which had a light dusting of snow. When he looked at Harry, the expression on his face was grim.

 

“Rough day?” Harry asked.

 

Albert nodded; if he wasn’t talking, then it really had been a rough day. All Harry wanted to do was mend Albert’s broken spirit, in any way he could.

 

“Come on.”

 

Harry led Albert by the hand back to the couch, and gestured for him to sit. Albert obliged, loosening his tie and undoing the top button of his shirt as he sat, and Harry took the opportunity to turn the TV off. He sat next to Albert but then maneuvered them both so his back was pressed against Albert’s chest.

 

Harry had put on a different sweater that morning; one lovingly handmade by Doris this time. Albert had been in disbelief, commenting: ‘I can’t believe I’m with someone who has an ugly sweater _collection_ ’. There were no complaints about the sweater now as Harry slowly pulled Albert’s arms until they were wrapped around him.

 

Harry could feel Albert press his face against his back; he felt Albert’s fingers dig into the fabric of his sweater as he hugged him tightly. Albert had been holding a breath, and he let it out now that he was holding Harry; it came out as a deep sigh.

 

Harry rested his hand over Albert’s, his thumb rubbing affectionate circles on the back of Albert’s hand.

 

“It’s okay,” Harry added softly, “you’re here with me now.”

 

His words caused Albert to hold him tighter, and his heart ached with worry.

 

They stayed like that for several minutes, every once in a while Albert’s hands would move, stroking the softness of the sweater.

 

When Harry felt Albert create some distance between them, he turned so they could be face to face. Albert’s expression was still not a happy one, and Harry kissed his forehead. Their eyes met, and Albert sighed again.

 

“I’ve got to travel for this case Harry.”

 

“Oh.” Harry felt the disappointment, like a weight sinking in his stomach.

 

“I shouldn’t say, highly classified you know, but we got a lead on the culprit of that high profile case we’ve been working on.”

 

Harry nodded as he listened intently.

 

“And the lead is in New York City, of all the fucking places in this country.”

 

Albert ran a hand through his hair, clearly exasperated.

 

“New York? When do you leave?”

 

Albert’s eyes met Harry’s again, and they were filled with dismay.

 

“In the morning.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Harry felt his own disappointment growing too, but he tried not to show it; he didn’t want Albert to feel worse.

 

“I’m sorry Harry, my hands are tied and I’ve got to go.”

 

“I know you do, it’s okay Albert.”

 

“No it’s not.” Albert raised his voice now, his anger at the situation clear in his tone, “You’ve only been here a day. We’ve both been looking forward to this for weeks, and now I’m cutting your visit short-”

 

“Hey.” Harry interrupted, taking Albert’s hands into his own, “Look at me.”

 

Their eyes met and Harry continued,

 

“I knew what I was getting myself into when we decided to try and make this relationship work. We always said our jobs would come first.”

 

Albert maintained eye contact this time, and squeezed Harry’s hands. Harry smiled back at him in reassurance.

 

“We’ve still got tonight. If you haven’t eaten, let me cook for you and then I’ll help you pack. I’ll even take you to the airport tomorrow morning, if you want?”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

Harry’s suggestions seemed to be working at improving Albert’s mood.

 

“We’ve got to make the most of the time we _do_ have together.” Harry added with a soft smile.

 

His words seemed to strike a chord with Albert, and he grabbed Harry by the sweater and pulled him into a kiss charged with emotion. When they parted from their kiss, Albert remained close, hugging Harry, and his chin resting on Harry’s shoulder.

 

“Hey,” Harry laughed, stroking Albert’s back, “what was that for?”

 

“Hm, nothing really.”

 

“Come now. I’ve never known you to shy away from telling me how you really feel.”

 

“I’m just really grateful to have you in my life Harry.”

 

Harry beamed at that. Albert was often teasing him playfully for being a hopeless romantic, but given the opportunity, Albert could be just as sentimental.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Albert had to ram the hotel door with his shoulder in order to get it open. The accommodation wasn’t exactly the height of luxury. If anything, it was a hotel bordering on motel, but it was all they could afford in New York on their budget. At least Diane was able to find something in the city; at least Albert didn’t have to share with Gordon. He was grateful that Gordon’s snoring would not be keeping him up at night.

 

It was a bitterly cold night in New York; colder than it had been in Seattle. Albert kicked the door closed behind him and dumped his bag onto the bed. His room was fucking freezing, and he needed to find the thermostat immediately.

 

Albert found what he was looking for and turned the temperature up, but it would take a while for there to be any effect. It was late, but he decided he might as well busy himself with unpacking until the room was warmer. A whole fucking week in New York; it was a long stint away from Seattle that could be extended depending on how the case went. Because of this, Albert had to make sure to pack enough.

 

He rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm his fingers. He opened his case and was surprised at the first thing he saw. It was that damn sweater. Harry’s hideous sweater; the one he had been wearing when he arrived in Seattle. Albert held it out in front of him. Obviously he hadn’t packed it himself; Harry must have snuck it into his bag before they left for the airport. Albert smirked as he conjured up the image of the Sheriff of Twin Peaks, _his Sheriff_ , up to no good by sneaking an ugly sweater into Albert’s luggage. It made him laugh to himself.

 

Albert left the sweater on the bed while he continued to unpack, and once his task was complete, he returned his attention to the item of clothing. He picked it up and sat on the bed, mattress springs creaking as he sat down. Even though Harry had worn it in Albert’s home, it smelled distinctly of Harry and his home in Twin Peaks. Albert held the sweater close, and although he hated to admit it, even to himself, the fabric was soft against his skin, and reminded him of Harry wearing it. Wearing it in his home; in his bed. Albert smiled again. Their time together recently had been short, but Harry had been sure to make it memorable, and that’s what mattered.

 

Albert was amazed that his room had a phone; at least they could afford that luxury. He checked the time; 11:30 pm, so that would make it 8:30 pm back in Washington state. Harry should be home by now.

 

He called, and Harry picked up by the third ring.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Harry.”

 

“Albert!” he sounded pleased and it warmed Albert’s heart, “I take it you made it to New York all right then?”

 

“Just about. This city is like the fucking Antarctic though.”

 

Harry chuckled on the other end of the line.

 

“I hope you packed something warm then.” there was a playful tone to his voice.

 

Albert didn’t respond to that; instead he asked Harry to tell him about the rest of his day. They fell into an easy conversation then. Harry told Albert about his drive back to Twin Peaks, how he popped into the Sheriff’s Department to check on his deputies, and even though it was his day off, he ended up helping some residents by shovelling the snow from their drives.

 

Albert recounted his travels too, complaining about how everyone on his flight to New York was unbearable, and how Gordon wouldn’t stop trying to chat up the flight attendant. No matter what he had to say, Harry listened and laughing quietly now and then to particular remarks. And in turn, Albert would listen to Harry’s retelling of the day, adding his witty comments where necessary.

 

As Albert listened to Harry, he glanced to the side of him where the sweater lay on the sheets.

 

“Harry?” Albert interrupted.

 

“What is it Albert?”

 

“I love you.”

 

There was a pause, and despite not being there to see it, Albert could picture Harry smiling warmly.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Albert didn’t mention the sweater, and neither did Harry, apart from his playful remark at the start of their conversation. Albert supposed he didn’t need to mention it; Harry probably knew that the reason for his call was because he’d found it and it had the desired effect. It reminded him that despite not being able to spend all his time with Harry, the time they did have together was enjoyable and memorable, and Albert felt loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, that's it for this fic!! Basically, even though the word limit for the fics in this fandom event was 1000, if I have an idea, I carry it through fully, no matter the length :^)


End file.
